Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional based around Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional based on the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Administrators at the Project:Bureau of Bureaucracy and Sysop Senate. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOSS! Please remember that this wiki has mandatory continuity. What happens in one article can affect what happens in a distant article. Your articles will be edited to conform to this continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *This page is now open once more. please go there and vote for/against the users there. --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 14:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) * Hi Everyone!!! My computer just recently got fixed, and I will be on as much as I can from now on!! :D--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 03:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *HELP PLEASE! The font on all wikis is tiny cursive THAT I CAN'T READ TO WELL! Please fix it, I can't fix it. :( --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']][[User talk:Pufflezzz| Yay is all I can say ]] 19:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *If your character is in one of the For Great Justice stories (Power4U, Pie War, Nightmare Epic, Wikia Catastrophe) I would advise you to visit THIS LINK as we'll be doing planning in this thread. Be aware that we'll be doing serious cutting and planning here, so to secure your spot visit there now.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 23:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * Can all active users please enter your name at THIS FORUM. Thank you!--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 03:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) * '''ALL STUB AND LQA ARTICLES UP FOR ADOPTION, REGARDLESS OF ANY PRE-EXISTING CONDITIONS OR CREATOR!!!! GO TO THE SIDEBAR CLICK ON "DO YOUR PART" TO FIND ALL THE STUBS AND LQA ARTICLES! HURRY UP, EVERYONE, BEFORE THEY ALL GET DELETED! FIND AN ARTICLE YOU LIKE AND ADOPT IT! ANY LEFTOVERS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DELETION LOG FOR A WIKI-WIDE CLEANUP! COME ON A HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ** Note: In order to adopt an article, expand the article and stamp Template:Adoption on it. If you don't want it when you expand it, add Template:Charfree. "Cool" Articles *Antarctica *Club Penguin Island *United States of Antarctica *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Vampenguism *Craáin Sensei *Maledict *Deletion Missiles *Bureau of Fiction *Mabel *Emily von Injoface *Director Benny ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Bureau of Fiction! The '''Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature', otherwise known as the Bureau of Fiction, the Bureau (pronounced "bee-yoo-roh"), or the BoF, is a conspiracy theory that allegedly controls the entire universe. Many penguins work in the various Departments of the Bureau, which is headed by the five Masters of the Universe.'' It is unknown how the BoF got here in the first place, or who started. All that is known is that one day a new publishing company, called Ampersand Publishing, Inc., sent several random penguins across Antarctica invitations to work for them, and at a very nice salary. The penguins that accepted were never seen again. For years, random penguins kept on disappearing after they received invitations to work at the same company. A few people noticed, but no one cared. Even stranger was that the company never seemed to publish any books. In fact, their so-called "various offices" were just empty, run-down buildings at random addresses throughout the continent. And yet no one questioned the existence or true motives of Ampersand Publishing, Inc. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture WEEGEE MABEL! User Of The Month Congrats to Kwiksilver! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences Short Absences Related wikis *French CP Fanon Wiki *German CP Fanon Wiki Category:Main